Winter Woeful Land
Winter Woeful Land is the eleventh episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo the Greatest Mysteries. Premise The gang is called in by Santa Claus to help solve a mystery. When they arrive at the North Pole, they receive news. Santa Claus and all the Christmas presents have vanished! The North Pole's snow is black now! And worst of all, a gargoyle made of snow haunts this winter woeful land! Synopsis The gang arrives at the North Pole. Santa has recently requested their help. The gang is greeted by Martin, Wilda, and Mrs. Claus. Santa has vanished. Martin hated Santa, and Wilda doesn't seem to care too much. They become suspects. The gang and the others head to Mrs. Claus' cabin. Suddenly, the snow turns pure black. Shaggy asks where the presents are. They are gone too. Suddenly, a gargoyle made of snow bursts in. Wilda and Martin aren't in sight. The gargoyle tries to take Mrs. Claus. The gang stops him. Soon, the gang has split up. Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues. Shaggy pockets a red key he finds on the ground. He and Scooby are attacked by a yeti! Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. The Snowgoyle appears. He chases the three around. Fred says they need to lure him into the shower. Soon, the gargoyle is trapped in the shower. Fred turns on the hot water. The Snowgoyle doesn't melt. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run away. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Abominable Scareman. Shaggy and Scooby hop in a sled. The Scareman chases after them on skis. Soon, Scooby and Shaggy make it downhill. The Scareman falls off the edge of the 100,000,000,000,000 foot tall cliff, most likely killing him. Back next the shower, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are trying to unlock the glass door to the shower. Fred locked it by mistake. Velma wishes this shower didn't lock. The Snowgoyle breaks the glass. He escapes. Meanwhile, the yeti is falling. He lands in a pond, colder then outside. Scooby and Shaggy saw the entire thing. They assume the yeti will freeze to death and never attack them again. On the way back to Mrs. Claus' cabin, the Scareman ambushes Scooby and Shaggy. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for the Snowgoyle. They see Scooby and Shaggy running from the Scareman. The Scareman reaches for the key in Shaggy's pocket. Shaggy doesn't let him get it. Fred, Daphne, and Velma flee into Santa's cabin. They see a Santa Claus statue. Velma realizes the statue isn't stone. She unmasks it. Underneath is a tied up Santa. The Snowgoyle bursts in. He gasps. Santa calls for his security guards. To men run up. They handcuff the gargoyle. The gargoyle is Martin. He wanted to scare the gang away from Santa. The men take Martin to the jail cabin. Velma says they also have to stop the Scareman. Fred, Daphne, and Velma run out. They see the Scareman chasing Scooby and Shaggy. He grabs the red key out of Shaggy's pocket. Fred has a plan. He will toss a net on the Scareman. Fred grabs a net. He tosses it on the Scareman. Under the mask is a masked man. His name is Zeroth. Zeroth explains Shaggy's key unlocks the Underworld. Shaggy is about to grab it back. Zeroth uses mind-control to make everybody sit down. He escapes with the key! The screen blacks out. To be continued... Cast and characters Villains *Snowgoyle *Abominable Scareman Suspects Culprits Locations *North Pole **Santa's mansion Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff